Of Vampire Fangs and Hickeys
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: Yuffie's throwing the Halloween par-taay of the century, and she just can't understand why Vincent isn't jumping for joy. ...Okay, well even SHE would be scared if VINCENT was joyous in any way...


**Of Vampire Fangs and Hickeys.**

**A _Final Fantasy VII_ Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

* * *

Putting decorations up is most definitely fun. I was dancing around, throwing crepe paper trains of pumpkins and skeletons all over the Highwind, sprinkling confetti that looked like bats all over the floor and singing Halloween songs at the top of my voice. I mean, I was freaking OUT. It was Halloween! My most favourite holiday that there is! And what did Vinnie do? He had to go and be… well, VINNIE. I mean, you'd think the fact that he's a vampire would perhaps suggest that Halloween would be his favourite holiday too?! No. Of course not. Vincent constantly is being annoying. Constantly snubbing me, mocking me with those damned eyes of his, and just in general not paying much attention to me.

…Sigh. Life sure sucks, don't it?

But, I shall not allow the pain in my heart (whoa… poetic or what? GO YUFFIE!) to spoil the AWESOME time that we are going to have, at this kick-ass Halloween par-taaay that never would have happened had it not been for me and my awesome cocktail sausage eating skills.

Heh heh, I know what you're thinking. What the hell is that kleptomaniac Yuffie Kisaragi, who has a great butt, up to this time? How in the hell of it could cocktail sausages have anything to do with Halloween parties at all?! Well, dear friends, the Chainsmoker agreed that if I beat him in said cocktail sausage eating competition, he would allow me to have my party on his precious ship. MWA HA HA! He thought I was some weak little girl who didn't have a HUGE stomach despite what she shows on the outside. I officially ROCK. And so, that is how the party came to be. Awesome, right?!

But now, I was standing admiring my handiwork as Vincent Valentine walked into the room. He stopped and took in the explosion of orange and black streamers and white skeleton paper chains. I grinned at him, my heart all a flutter as his garnet eyes met my own, curiosity burning in their depths. I've learnt how to read Vinnie's eyes pre_tty_ well, I gotta tell ya.

"Hey Vince! How d'you like my creativity?"

He didn't answer right away, instead opting to skewer one of my thin pumpkin coasters on the tip of his claw's index finger and examine it. …Vince hasn't been talking to me so much since I exploded about Lucrecia. …Oops, did I forget to mention that? Yeah… well, it must have been about a week before Halloween, and Vinnie was brooding over some damn picture of her in the garden under a big tree. I had danced over to sing some jokes to him and smile brightly as I always did, and he had glanced up, and muttered,

"…Not now, Yuffie." And… the conversation that followed went something like this.

"Why not, Vince?"

"…Because I said so."

"Vincent, you're not blowing me off so you can stare at the Popsicle's picture, are you?"

"… Her name is Lucrecia."

"Yeah, Vincent, I know what her friggin' name is. We all know, because all you ever do is bloody well brood and moan and angst over the fact that she fucking dumped you for some freak with weirdo glasses. Is it our fault that she did all that shit? Is it our fault that you locked yourself in a coffin for thirty years and didn't have any form of social contact in all that time? No, it's not. So stop fucking acting like it is, and retreating off into your little corner, and acting like I'm just some random person who you don't give a crap about! Because despite what you might think, I'm not some stupid teenager, who doesn't understand what's going on, or how you're feeling, because I DO! Just… STOP, Vincent!"

…And I stormed off, angry hot tears leaking past the barriers I had prepared in my eyes, my fists wound tight, my jaw clenched tightly to stop me from making any more crazy outbursts.

I can't help but wondering if I got through to him or not. I mean, Vincent isn't stupid, so he probably picked up on the fact that I… liked him… a lot. I mean, just saying that sounds stupid. This isn't some stupid crush like what I had on Cloud. I mean, I told myself that my feelings for Vince would pass too, but it's been too long, and my heart hurts too much for this to be some girly crush. Plus, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi. Since when am I stupid or girly in any way, shape or form?!

"…You certainly put a lot of effort into this," Vincent mused quietly. I nodded my head and smiled happily.

"Halloween's my favourite holiday. I can't believe that you don't like it, Vinnie. I mean, I thought Halloween would most definitely be YOUR thing, ya know. I'm not saying that you're scary or weird or anything… but… where was I going with this again?" I frowned and tried to find my train of thought that had scattered when Vincent's eyes had burnt two holes in me. His eyes sparkled in that way that they had before 'The Outburst' - which I had worked out was his way of smiling at me. He hadn't smiled for so long that the muscles that made the smile work where dead. I'd figured it all out, you see, hee hee.

"…I understand I think."

I nodded, not really having anything to say (for once) after his rather final statement. Questions where bubbling up to my throat though. Why do you still love Lucrecia? Don't you like me? Are you always gonna be stuck on her? Do I have a chance? Am I wasting my time?

"Are you gonna go as a vampire?!" was what I blurted out instead. Smoove, Yuffs. Real smoove. He quirked a brow.

"…I thought I had made it clear that I wouldn't be participating?" he asked quietly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"C'mon Vince, there's gonna be coffins everywhere! You know you're not going to be able to resist coming for a peek," I grinned and his eyes watched me carefully.

"…Quite." I laughed at his blunt way of saying it, and walked a little closer to him, my heart beating against my ribcage a mile a moment. I reached down to the table that my pumpkin shaped coasters where resting, and picked up a pair of fake, plastic vampire fangs. I held them up, winking at Vinnie.

"I think they'd look awesome on you, Vince," I said happily. His lips twisted into a frown, and he removed his cloak, setting in on the back of a chair, so he was standing in front of me, his top to toe black ensemble sculpting his perfect body, his golden gauntlet and hilarious shoes on full view; and more importantly his lips uncovered by his high red collar.

He took the plastic fangs from me and watched them carefully for a moment. I giggled at the concentration that his face held in doing this one tiny task. He opened his mouth then, pointing at his canine teeth with his golden clawed finger. I gasped, and my eyes widened in shock, a sharp giggle escaping my lips.

His canine teeth were indeed pointer than my own, pointer than any teeth I had ever seen in my life. His tongue slid over his teeth, and I SERIOUSLY almost moaned with longing.

"One of my many souvenirs from my time with Hojo," he explained wistfully, shaking some of that inky dark hair from his face. He was seriously teasing me this time. He knew that I liked what I saw, knew that from my speech about Lucrecia I DID think something of him. I took a step forth, my breath catching, as I suddenly became increasingly nervous. Vincent stood his ground, but I felt the negative vibes emanating from him. I took the fangs from him and watched them carefully a moment.

"I like them. Your fangs- teeth, I meant," I blushed lightly, my smile bright as always. He nodded.

"I'm…glad."

I took a deep breath, fixing my stormy grey gaze with his blood red crimson one. I placed one trembling palm on the arc of his pale white cheek, and his eyes closed in content. He took a sharp breath and I gained strength. Reaching up on the tips of my toes, I brought my lips close enough to his own to feel the heat of his breath. His hands encircled my wrists and pulled me back slightly, watching me with sorrowful eyes.

"…This isn't wise, Yuffie," he murmured. I rolled my eyes, and pulled a hand from his grip fixing it at the nape of his neck in the softer than silk, midnight black hair. A lopsided smile found it's way onto my face and I watched Vinnie carefully.

"Neither am I," I assured him in a soft voice, before reaching up again to match his height and pressing my lips against his own.

Oh, GAWD they were as soft as I had imagined, like rose petals… He was hesitant at first, but I gave him a moment to adjust to the pressure of my lips seeing as he was so out of practice. He cautiously slid his human hand along my hip and round to rest at the small of my back, his claw resting at the back of my neck, bringing me closer. I smirked against him, teasing his lips apart with my all too eager tongue, and felt a warmer rush of air than expected make my mouth tingle. Vincent tasted like the richest, darkest chocolate that gil could buy, and cinnamon sticks at Christmas time, deep and alluring, just as he smelled. I pressed my body closer to his, my heart soaring as I noted how perfectly I fitted into the curves of his body. His lips moved gently, slowly against mine, and I responded with earnest, all too eager to be this close to Vincent.

He pulled away first, softly so he could catch his breath. My heart was roaring in my ears.

"Told you," I joked. Vincent's lips twisted into a half frown, half smirk, which was as close to a smile as he had ever gotten around me. I grinned happily, burying my head in his shoulder, allowing him to press his mouth against my neck, and nibble lightly at the skin there. …This was going to be the best Halloween ever.

* * *

Later at the party, Tifa was over at the punch table with me, and her sharp mulled wine eyes caught something not even I had noticed.

"Yuffie, what is that on your neck?" she asked curiously. I glanced at my reflection in the punch, to see little bruises on the right side of my neck, and ginned ruefully.

"A vampire gave me a hickey," I explained, hoping Tifa would get it and leave me alone about it. She grinned mischievously.

"Would it be anyone I know?" she asked cheekily. My eyes met Vincent's over her head and that twist of the lips was back, concealed by the collar of his cloak. I tilted my head and smiled at Tifa.

"Why, Boobs! I don't think we know any vampires, do we?"

* * *

**Prompt (s) : Hickey (love bite), fangs. **

**Written for the Halloween Challenge on Final Fantasy Couples (LJ)**


End file.
